Birthday Boy
by IchiGrimmUlqui
Summary: Grimmjow's party is finally over, but he still hasn't recieved his present from Ulquiorra... Rated M for a reason


"Thanks for coming!"  
"Hope you had a good birthday, Grimmjow!" And the last group of people from the party left, then Grimmjow shut the door.  
"Thank god for that!"  
Ulquiorra came threw from the kitchen. "I still haven't given you your present have I, Kitty-cat?"  
Grimmjow smiled. "What is it? You've locked yourself in the spare room all day! What you been doing?"  
Ulquiorra put a pale finger to Grimmjow's lips, then moved it away to kiss them. He then grabbed the bluenette's hand and pulled him upstairs, up to a locked door, Ulquiorra fished the key out of his pocket.  
"Would you like to open it?"  
Grimmjow nodded and unlocked the door, and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Do you like it?"  
Grimmjow couldn't speak. The guest bedroom at their house, had been turned into some sort of sex cave!  
The two beds on either side of the room had been pushed together, with a load of cushions thrown onto it, Grimmjow also remembered Ulquiorra getting his friends to move Grimmjow's favourite armchair, it was by the foot of the bed.  
Scattered around the room, were little tables with lit candles standing on them, this was the only light in there.  
The curtains were drawn, giving the room quite a romantic atmosphere, the walk in wardrobe had been left open with a curtain around it, Grimmjow had no idea what this was for, but what shocked him the most, was that Ulquiorra had placed a circle platform type thing in front of the arm chair, and sprung from the centre of the platform was a giant metal pole.  
"I'm speechless..." Grimmjow gasped.  
"Well; get comfy." Ulquiorra pointed to Grimmjow's leather armchair, so he walked towards it and awkwardly sat down. Ulquiorra walked over to a cabinet and opened it, and pulled out an ipod and a docking station. Within a few seconds music was blasting around the room. He pale man slammed the door shut and sat on Grimmjow's knee.  
"What the hell is happening?"  
"You'll find out soon enough..." Ulquiorra whispered in Grimmjow's ear. He then kissed the lobe and pecked and nipped along the jaw line, then onto the lips, which he bit playfully, Grimmjow stuck out his tongue so Ulquiorra clamped onto that and decided to make his tongue meet the bluenette's.  
They both put their hands in each others' hair as saliva poured down their chins, and moans drowned out the music. Ulquiorra pulled Grimmjow's head back with his hair to break the kiss. Ulquiorra then got up off Grimmjow's knee and started to undo the buttons on his shirt in time the music in front of Grimmjow. His eyes started to go wide at the site. Right here, right now, Grimmjow was going to get a lap dance. He gulped at the idea, and he noticed his dick was also liking the idea.  
Ulquiorra now had his back to Grimmjow and was unbuttoning his jeans, Ulquiorra was struggling to get the damn things off in time to the tune, which made Grimmjow giggle. Ulquiorra was now in an unbuttoned shirt and boxers. He sat back on Grimmjow's knee and started unbuttoning his jeans. And his growing erection sprung out of the fly.  
Ulquiorra smirked at the sight, and put his hand in Grimmjow's boxer shorts, and stroked it from base to tip. Making Grimmjow suck air between his tip.  
"Hmm, I'll save you for later..." Ulquiorra said to himself, but then unbuttoned Grimmjow's two buttons on his polo shirt and took it off him, then threw it down the arm of the chair. "Back soon baby." Ulquiorra pecked Grimmjow on the lips and then disappeared into the wardrobe and shut the curtain.

Grimmjow wondered what he could be doing in there. He had been in the wardrobe for what seemed like forever.  
Then Grimmjow heard clicking, it sounded like heels on the wooden floor...but that was silly. What would Ulquiorra be doing with heels on?  
Just then, Ulquiorra pulled back the curtains and was wearing something even Grimmjow couldn't believe.  
He WAS wearing high heels. Very high black heels. And black leggings which clung to his skin even more than his skinny jeans so it really showed of his bulge. Grimmjow never noticed how muscular Ulquiorra's legs were before. He was also pretty much topless. Apart from that his right shoulder and arm was covered with a black skin tight fabric similar to his leggings. There was a small piece of the fabric coming from the shoulder all the way across to Ulquiorra's left nipple, and back around the back to connect it back to the shoulder.  
On Ulquiorra's left hand, was a finger less glove. Looking at his hands, Grimmjow noticed he had put black fake nails on. Then to add to the outfit, Ulquiorra had changed his green tear tracks to thick black ones. There was only one way to put it: He looked hot.  
"You like?" Ulquiorra asked.  
Grimmjow nodded, it was like he was in a trance. "Yes, I do."  
Ulquiorra smiled. Grimmjow couldn't help but put his hand over his member.  
"NO!" Ulquiorra screamed.  
Grimmjow pulled it back.  
"I want you all to myself. I have rope in there if you can't control yourself."  
Grimmjow understood. But it was so damn tempting, just seeing Ulquiorra like that.  
Ulquiorra walked over the platform flawlessly. Which made Grimmjow wonder if Ulquiorra has had practice walking in heels or not. He seemed the type...  
"Eyes on me, Kitty-cat." Ulquiorra put his left hand on the pole, and wrapped one leg around it.  
Grimmjow clawed at his leather arm chair.  
Ulquiorra flung his head back, then slung around to the other side of the pole and licked it seductively.  
"Ulquiorra, here. Now."  
"Nope. I want to tease you first." Ulquiorra grinned as he slid down the pole, the tongue still making contact. He then climbed up the pole and spiralled back down.  
"How long do you plan to tease me like this?"  
Ulquiorra thought. "Just wait until this song is over..." He spung around the pole. "And you'll get your final present."  
As promised, the song turned off, and Ulquiorra stopped dancing.  
"You may now have your final present, Kitty-Cat. Climb onto the bed."  
Grimmjow did as he was told.  
Ulquiorra walked over to the bed whilst stripping off his outfit. "Takes yours off, too." Ulquiorra ordered.  
He's never been so demanding. And its never turned Grimmjow on so much before.  
Ulquiorra climbed over the top of the bluenette, and opened the bedside cabinet to find a bottle of lube.  
"Grimmjow, lie face down, and then prop yourself up on your elbows and knees."  
Grimmjow did as he was told.  
"Good Birthday Boy." Ulquiorra squirted a considerable amount of lubrication onto his hand spread it over Grimmjow's thighs and up to his hole. He then swirled the bottle in the air to place some on his two fingers, the pushed them in with no warning.  
"You. Are. Mine tonight." Ulquiorra scissored in between words.  
"Yes. I. Am." Grimmjow responded.  
Ulquiorra lubricated his member then took out his fingers and replaced them almost instantly.  
The Seme still had his nails on, and scratched down Grimmjow's back. "Careful, Ulqui." Grimmjow panted. "That...ugh...hurt." The pair were breaking sweat, Ulquiorra clawed down his back one last time and put his hands back on the hips, then down onto Grimmjow's erection. Then started pumping fast and hard, with his thumb pressing into the slit.  
"ULQUIORRA!" Grimmjow screamed after he released and his cum spilling through gaps between the thumb and head of his member.  
The scream sent Ulquiorra over the edge, and with a few more thrusts, he released his load into Grimmjow. The pulled himself out of him, and Ulquiorra fell asleep resting on Grimmjow's chest.  
Then, everything for Grimmjow went fuzzy, then he fell into a deep sleep...  
Grimmjow opened his eyes. He was in his bed, in the dark, with Ulquiorra lying asleep next to him. But there was no pole. Or walk in wardrobe changing room. Or candles, or his arm chair. It was just his own room, plain and simple with nos adaptations. It confused the bluenette greatly. Then he realised that his bed sheets were wet and sticky.  
"Oh god...I'm twenty-seven and still my hormones think I'm fourteen..." Grimmjow thought to himself as he blushed. But then remembered the dream he had to give him such a reaction.  
He grabbed his pillow, and whacked Ulquiorra over the head to wake him up.  
"The fuck, Grimmjow?! Ow!"  
"Ulquiorra, you need pole dancing lessons!" 


End file.
